DMBD-06 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith
Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith is the 6th DMBD set in the OCG. Details It is a part of the Chronicle Legacy Deck series of Theme Decks. Despite this Chronicle deck introducing Zenith-related strategies, its based on the Zenith Clutch Destiny strategies rather than the Zenith Turbo deck type. New Cards: *Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End" *Save the Date, Zenith of "Genesis" *Ogayad Sunrat, Zenith of "Reversed Image" *Miller's Hollow, Suspicious Tiger Wolf / Art Thou an Unknown? *Genesis and End's Zenith Spark *Triguard Charger Contents (Cards marked with a ☆ are exclusive to this deck.) *1/19 Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End" ☆ *2/19 Save the Date, Zenith of "Genesis" ☆ *3/19 Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *4/19 Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" *5/19 Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" *6/19 VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" *7/19 Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *8/19 Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *9/19 Lionel Finale, Zenith of "Lion" *10/19 Ogayad Sunrat, Zenith of "Reversed Image" ☆ *11/19 Zenith Requiem, Secret Zenith *12/19 Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith *13/19 Truename Baulion *14/19 Miller's Hollow, Suspicious Tiger Wolf / Art Thou an Unknown? ☆ *15/19 Genesis and End's Zenith Spark ☆ *16/19 Triguard Charger ☆ *17/19 Zenith Clutch Destiny *18/19 Heaven's Gate *19/19 Glory Snow Contents sorted by Civilizations Zero Civilization: 18 *1x (3/19) Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *1x (4/19) Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" *1x (5/19) Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" *2x (6/19) VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" *1x (7/19) Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" *1x (8/19) Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *1x (9/19) Lionel Finale, Zenith of "Lion" *3x (10/19) Ogayad Sunrat, Zenith of "Reversed Image" *1x (11/19) Zenith Requiem, Secret Zenith *3x (12/19) Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith *3x (17/19) Zenith Clutch Destiny Light Civilization: 22 *1x (1/19) Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End" *1x (2/19) Save the Date, Zenith of "Genesis" *3x (13/19) Truename Baulion *4x (14/19) Miller's Hollow, Suspicious Tiger Wolf / Art Thou an Unknown? *2x (15/19) Genesis and End's Zenith Spark *4x (16/19) Triguard Charger *4x (18/19) Heaven's Gate *3x (19/19) Glory Snow Gallery dmbd-06 artwork.jpg|Illustration of Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End". How to reinforce While the deck concept is extremely unstable and inconsistent, there are ways to turn this deck into a working Zenith Clutch deck. Ial, Green Knowledge Silver can be used as defense and mana acceleration, and Positron Sign, Unidentified Objective and Dragment Innovation can be used to re-use Zenith Clutch of destiny. Kiramaru, Great Miracle can be added as an extra finisher and Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" can be used to recycle used Zenith Clutches. Furthermore, Heaven De Endlessa can be used as a tactic against for no cost tramples. Since the Zeniths via Zenith Clutch are summoned, Onikamas, Strange Flow should not be an issue, although the traditional for no cost meta can be dangerous. Heaven's Gate and Truename Baulion should be removed since it offers no synergy, and should be replaced with more effective methods of defense such as extra Genesis and End's Zenith Sparks, more effective recovery such as Miracle Star, Time Caster or Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental or even Extra Zeniths. If this happens, Save the Date, Zenith of "Genesis" can be removed entirely and an extra copy of Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End" can be added. Beware, as too much Zeniths can make early game nearly impossible while too few Zeniths can result in Zenith Clutch failing constantly. The recommended amount is 15 non-zenith cards and the rest zeniths, or the aforementioned problems can easily happen. However, since the core concept os comboing Heaven's Gate and Zenith Symphony, there is no need for this deck to be Light and Zero once Heaven's Gate is removed, and it is recommended to focus on Nature and Zero if one decides to revolve the deck around Zenith Clutch, and not Light and Zero. Since the deck concept itself relies on Heaven's Gate to bring out early Unknowns and summoning Zeniths using Zenith Symphony, it is possible to focus on stronger Zeniths and Unknown Blockers brought out through Heaven's Gate, either through a shield trigger or paying 6 mana, and overwhelming the opponent by allowing the trampled Zeniths to stay with Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End". It also provides removal protection and ensures that you are able to have an Unknown to trigger Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith on the next turn or otherwise the turn you trample it with Heaven's Gate. This would turn the deck into a more defence orientated deck early on and mainly relies on shield triggers to Turn the Tide, and once Unknowns are brought into the field you would be able to summon strong Zeniths with Zenith Symphony, while recovering the same spell and needed Zeniths from mana with Ogayard Sunrat, taking a different approach from the aforementioned recommendation. In this case, it would be better to restrict the kinds of Zero Zeniths to a few types with multiple copies, such as Lionel, Wedding and VAN Beethoven, while increasing the amounts of Save the Date and Owen the Road for Heaven's Gate and Zenith Symphony bait. Zenith Temple R.jpg|An example of how to reinforce this deck. Trivia Reception *It along with its counterpart is considered by fans as one of the weakest Masters Chronicle releases, as its deck concept is unreliable at best and inconsistent at worst, with its flagship cards having little or no synergy with each other, such as Save the Date not being compatible with Heaven's Gate strategies and does not trigger the summon-related effects of other Zeniths with Blocker. It also has no fast removal, so it is completely helpless and stopped cold by Oriotis, Control Wings and other for no cost metas. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Theme Decks Category:Chronicle Legacy